


The Way I Love You

by Aethelia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of I love you, M/M, Slice of Life, happy birthday kimmy <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: Instances in which Junhwe and Donghyuk say, "I love you" to each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest birthday to my bby Kimmy!!!! Hope you have the most amazing day and know that we (and Donghyuk) love you! Here's the fluffiest fluffs for you <3

  1. As a hello



“Kim Donghyuk I love you so much,” Junhwe groans as he accepts the cup of coffee being passed to him.

“I know,” Donghyuk grins as he reaches forward for Junhwe’s skewed tie, untying it before redoing it to perfection.

“That’s not what you’re supposed to say,” Junhwe pouts, not caring that they’re in public.

“Ah, is that so?” Donghyuk teases, batting his eyelashes innocently.

“Aish,” grumbles Junhwe, but before he can start on a rant, Donghyuk cuts him off with a chaste peck to his lips.

“I love you, now go kill it at work.”

 

  1. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets



“A-ahhh, I, ng, I love you,” Donghyuk cries out as he arches his back as his orgasm hits him hard.

“I love you,” he repeats again with a hoarse voice, panting as he tries to catch his breath.

“I love you too,” Junhwe grins from on top of him, his smile brighter than all the stars behind him.

“Camping was such a great idea,” Donghyuk sighs, wrapping his arms around Junhwe’s neck.

His lover wiggles his eyebrows. “Sure is, no one here can hear you scream, Donghyukie.”

Giggling, Donghyuk bites down on Junhwe’s shoulder. “Shut up, you.”

“Why don’t you make me?” Junhwe asks, before he lets out, “Ooof,” as Donghyuk subsequently flips them over.

He proceeds to shut Junhwe up.

 

  1. A scream



It’s so cliché, but here they are, holding hands at the top of a cliff as the wind blows their hair back.

“KIM DONGHYUK, I LOVE YOU!” Junhwe screams out into the wind, his loud voice getting swallowed by the waves.

Donghyuk blushes, but he squeezes down on Junhwe’s hands.

“KOO JUNHWE, I LOVE YOU TOO!” Donghyuk follows, releasing his boyfriend’s hands so he can cup his mouth and help the sound travel further.

“Love me three thousand?” Junhwe turns to ask, hands immediately seeking out Donghyuk’s again before interlacing their fingers together.

“Love you infinity,” Donghyuk replies, tilting his face up so he can kiss his lover.

 

  1. Over a cup of tea



Donghyuk loves afternoons like this, where the sun was covered and rain pelted down on their window rhythmically. Junhwe and he sits at their special round table right by the window in their living room with steaming cups of Queen Anne’s tea in their special ceramic teacups and both of them engaged in books.

Donghyuk peeks up and looks at Junhwe intently writing poems into his book, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

“I love you,” he says quietly, a fond smile on his face.

Junhwe doesn’t even look up, but sits back and reads out his newest creation.

“In the cold, I stand unafraid, despite the thundering rain pouring over my heads, because your warmth keeps me shielded; I am wrapped in your embrace, and your love keeps me sated.”

Donghyuk bites down his lips, trying to contain the squeal threatening to burst out. Poems are perhaps his favorite ways of Junhwe’s expression of love.

He reaches out and covers Junhwe’s hand with his own. He loves rainy days.

 

  1. Over a glass of beer



“I just,” Donghyuk hiccups, “I love him so much,” he sobs out, his head resting on the bar table.

“I know,” Junhwe says, soothingly as he rubs Donghyuk’s back as he tries to hide a grin.

“Why does he hate me?” Donghyuk wails, as he drunkenly reaches for his glass, only to scrunch his face up when he tastes it. “This isn’t my beer.” He lifts his head and glares at Junhwe, squinting his eyes.

“Hey, you – did you steal my beer?”

“It’s shit anyways,” Junhwe says as he takes a sip out of the glass.

“That’s not okay,” Donghyuk pouts, before letting his head ball back on the bar with a thud. He scrunches his nose and takes another sip. “W-what, what is this?”

“Alright,” Junhwe sighs and takes the glass out of Donghyuk’s hand. “Time to go home.”

“I can’t go home with you, what about Ju-ne?” Donghyuk pushes Junhwe’s arms away.

“I –“

“Speaking of Ju-ne, did I mention how wonderful he is?” Donghyuk sighs as he smiles, eyes crinkling and disappearing.

“You did,” Junhwe chuckles.

“I love him so much,” Donghyuk says as he buries his head into his arms.

“He loves you too, babe.”

“You think so?” Donghyuk turns so only his eyes are peeking out.

“I know so,” Junhwe smiles fondly as he ruffles Donghyuk’s hair.

 

  1. Over a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair



It’s Spring Fair, and they’re sitting in the grassy plains. Someone’s smoking weed around there, most of the students are drinking box wine, and the sun is shining down on them. It’s great.

Junhwe sits down on the towel next to Donghyuk, who’s lying down with sunglasses covering his eyes.

“Want some hotbars?”   
“They’re selling _hotbars_ at a stall?” Donghyuk nudges his glasses down as he looks at his boyfriend in shock.

“Nah, got them at the store.”

“Typical,” Donghyuk snorts, “we’ve got all these vendors here and you go to the convenience store.”

Junhwe only shrugs as he wriggles down so he can lay next to Donghyuk.

“They’re great, what can I say?”

“Nothing,” Donghyuk sighs, “nothing at all.” He pushes his glasses back up and adjusts himself while turning his head slightly towards Junhwe so that the sun hits his cheekbones directly and cast an ethereal glow.

“I love you,” Junhwe says, breath hitching as he looks at the masterpiece called Kim Donghyuk before him.

Donghyuk smiles and curls into Junhwe’s body. “Love you too.”

  1. As a thank you



“You’re going to be late,” Junhwe announces, both unnecessarily and annoyingly.

“ _I know!_ ” Donghyuk yells back frantically as he rushes throughout the apartment trying to gather his things.

“I’m guessing you don’t want coffee here,” Junhwe says while trying to hide his laughter. It wouldn’t do to ruffle Donghyuk’s feathers at this moment. Instead, he tries to channel his inner amazing boyfriend (well, he channels it all the time, but this is his super amazing boyfriend mode) and rummages for their thermos.

“Aha!” He exclaims as he holds out the cup triumphantly. He pours the Americano into the thermos and seals it, before placing it by the door.   
“I’m running late,” Donghyuk wails as he rushes to the entrance, quickly trying to pull his socks up.

“Wait, here’s breakfast,” Junhwe says as he holds up a ziplocked sandwich.

“Love you,” Donghyuk breathes gratefully, before grabbing the items and running out the door.

“Love you too!” Junhwe yells after him, right before the door slams close.

 

  1. As an apology



“Donghyuk,” Junhwe sighs, “baby, I love you.”

“Didn’t stop you from flirting with him,” Donghyuk mutters petulantly, crossing his arms and turning away to face the window.

“Baby, I was just talking to him, I swear.”   
Donghyuk pouts, trying to ignore Junhwe’s warm hands on his arm.

“Baby, I love _you_.” Damn. It was really hard to ignore Junhwe when he sounded this sincere.

Junhwe could see that Donghyuk was giving in, so unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards Donghyuk.

“C’mon baby, give me a kiss?” He murmurs, his lips lightly brushing over Donghyuk’s cheeks.

“Swear you’ll never do it again.”   
“I’d _never_ flirt with anyone else.”   
Semi-satisfied, Donghyuk turns so he can kiss Junhwe’s lips.

“Good boy,” Junhwe whispers into his mouth, before he pulls back and reaches across Donghyuk’s body to fasten his seatbelt for him. “Now tell me you love me.”

“…I guess I love you,” Donghyuk mutters, glaring out the window with a faint blush on his cheeks.

 

  1. When baking chocolate chip cookies



Donghyuk squeals with laughter as Junhwe wipes flour on his cheeks. “Junhwe!”

“You look cute,” Junhwe laughs as he jumps back, narrowly missing Donghyuk’s outreached hand.

“I hate you,” Donghyuk says jokingly as he tries to clean up his face.

“Aww, love you, babe.” Junhwe leans forward as if he’s about to kiss Donghyuk’s face before he sneakily raises his hands again.   
“Ha, gotcha!” Junhwe yells as he squeezes Donghyuk’s cheeks with his flour-covered hands before running away.

“Koo Junhwe get back here!” Donghyuk yells as he chases after his boyfriend. “You’re dead, I swear!”

 

  1. Not said to me



Donghyuk watches adoringly from the doorframe, as Junhwe sways on his feet with their daughter in his arms.

“I love you,” Junhwe whispers as he bends and kisses her on her forehead. She lets out a gurgle and a yawn, stretching her short, chubby arms out before snuggling back into her dad.

“I love you so much,” he says as he uses his thumb to brush the few loose strands of hair back.

“And I love the both of you,” Donghyuk adds in, a tired yet bright smile on his face as Junhwe swirls around to face him.

“Did we wake you up?”

“You weren’t in bed…” Donghyuk walks closer to his husband and their daughter before pressing a kiss against her forehead as well.

“Go back to bed,” Junhwe orders gently, “I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Okay,” Donghyuk agrees, yawning and blinking his eyes open tiredly. “Love you.”

Junhwe kisses him gently, slowly, their daughter in between them. “And we love you, don’t we, baby?” Their daughter is deep in sleep land, her thumb in her mouth, but Donghyuk grins because she’s adorable either way. Perfect, he thinks. He hopes it stays that way.


	2. Chapter 2

11\. With a shuddering gasp

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,” Donghyuk whispered like a mantra as he gripped Junhwe’s head tightly, head pushed back into the pillows as he clenched his eyes shut.

Junhwe kissed him slowly as he thrust in slowly, mindful of Donghyuk’s sensitive cock that was still leaking cum.

“I love you too, babe,” he whispered, grinding down on his lover.

“Inside, cum inside,” Donghyuk said as he moved his hand down to Junhwe’s nape, gently scratching the hair there.

Junhwe dropped his head down into Donghyuk’s neck, snapping his hips quickly, chasing his high. With a shuddering gasp, he murmured, “I love you Donggu,” as he came.

 

12\. When we lay together on the fresh spring grass

“This was a great idea,” Donghyuk sighed as he pushed his head further down onto Junhwe’s lap as he eyed Bbangddaeng and Obang playing together in the grass near them.

“Mmm,” Junhwe agreed, his hands stroking Donghyuk’s cheeks with a feather-like brush.

“Wanna lie down with me?” Donghyuk tilted his head and stared into Junhwe’s eyes.

“Okay,” and Donghyuk lifted himself up so his boyfriend could move and lie down next to him.

“I love you,” Donghyuk sighed as his hand found Junhwe’s.

Junhwe grunts in reply, earning him a smack.

“Say it properly, you cave man,” Donghyuk whines jokingly.

His giant boyfriend sighs and rolls over to face him. “I love you, okay?”

“Okay,” he grins.

 

13\. In a letter

_We’re doing fine_ , Donghyuk writes. _Baby misses his daddy; he keeps on kicking me now that you’re gone, but we’re okay. I’m counting down the days until you return. Stay safe, stay strong. I’ll wait for you until the end of the days. Win this war, love. Come home to us. I love you._

 

14\. A whisper in the ear

“Hey princess,” Junhwe whispered into Donghyuk’s ear as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulder.

“I thought I told you not to call me that?” Donghyuk glared playfully as he leaned up for a kiss.

“Ah, that’s right. My apologies, my dear queen.”

Donghyuk rolled his eyes. “That’s much, much better,” he said sarcastically.

“We did good, didn’t we?” Junhwe said, staring at their kids playing on the playground.

“We did,” Donghyuk sighed happily, leaning his head on Junhwe’s chest.  
“Daddy! Come play!” Their daughter screamed from the swings.

“Oops, my duty calls,” Junhwe said as he kissed Donghyuk’s ear.

“Mmm, love you,” Donghyuk said as he squeezed Junhwe’s hand.

“I love you too,” Junhwe whispered into his ear before running off.

 

15\. Loud, so everyone can hear.

Chanwoo regrets setting his friends up, even though he likes to use it as a bargaining chip to get free food from his hyungs. It’s not always worth it though, such as today when he has to watch Junhwe feeding Donghyuk French fries with the older man grinning until his eyes disappeared. _Right in front of his salad, too!_ Chanwoo can’t believe this is the thanks he gets from them. Jeez, ungrateful bastards.

“Are you two done?” He asks, not really expecting them to answer. He tries to look away when Donghyuk pecks Junhwe’s jaw, the sight too intimate for him to handle.

“The exit’s right there,” Junhwe shrugs nonchalantly before pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

Chanwoo scrunches his nose up. “We get it, you love each other –“

“That’s right baby,” Chanwoo groans internally because when is Junhwe going to learn how to use his indoor voice? “I love you sooooo much.” And what the hell was the voice he was using? Gross. Chanwoo thinks he’ll stay single forever so he’s never this embarrassing.

“Stop it,” Donghyuk giggles, the tips of his ear turning red. “You’re being embarrassing.” God! At least one of them had some sense.

“It’s true though,” Junhwe says, moving his head obnoxiously. He then decides to up his volume _even more_. “I love you, Kim Donghyuk!”

Chanwoo sees some heads turn towards them, and he drops his own head into his hands with a groan.  
He hates his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

16\. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble (cont. from 13)

“No,” Donghyuk sobs, dropping to his knees and holding Junhwe’s uniform tightly to his chest. “No!” He wails, tears dropping down quickly. Jiwon stares at him stoically, his back straightened and his hand still in a salute.

“Koo Junhwe was a great sol –“  
“Bring him back,” Donghyuk cries, “I just want him back –“

“We’re extremely sorry, sir.”   
“I love you,” Donghyuk whispers, covering his face with the uniform. He thinks he can still smell his Junhwe on there. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I-“ Donghyuk chokes on his cries, head bowing over as he curled up on the floor. “Come back, I just want you to come back.”

In the distance, a baby’s wail sounds up, and Jiwon lowers his head, muscles clenching.

“Bring him back to me,” Donghyuk lifts his head up and orders, tears still streaming down his face. “Bring him back to us.”

Jiwon jaw tightened as he swallowed. “Please let us know if there’s anything else we can do for you.”

“There’s nothing,” Donghyuk whispers, his hand turning white from how tightly he was gripping the clothes. “There’s nothing!” He screamed at Jiwon, hiccupping from his sobs.

“I love you,” he says to the air, “I love you.”

 

17\. When the broken glass litters the floor

It happens in slow-mo, Donghyuk thinks, from the first moment his glass of water falls, joining the other remains of their battle, to the moment Junhwe gets down on his knee.

“Baby,” Junhwe says tiredly, “I love you.” There’s still a cut on his lip when Donghyuk punched him, and he’s probably kneeling on broken glass from when Donghyuk threw that plate, but he looks just as in love as he does on their romantic dates. Donghyuk thinks he must be crazy.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m saying yes right now.”

“I’m…I was wrong. I know that now. But I also realized that there was no one else I’d rather fight with, no one I’d rather spend the lows along with the highs with. So I’m asking if you feel the same, because you know I love you, and that’s not ever going to change.”

Donghyuk gets down on his knees too, wincing when he feels sharp bits biting into his skin. “You’re crazy.” He shakes his head. “But I must be crazy too, because I’m saying yes right now.”

 

18\. From very far away

“Oh MY GOD KIM DONGHYUK!” Donghyuk muffled his laugh as he heard Junhwe’s shriek from the other room.

“You doing okay, babe?” He calls back as he rummages the table looking for clues.

“ARE YOU DONE YET?”

“Not yet!”

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SMART!”

Donghyuk laughs and wonders if he should deliberately slow down his clue searching so his boyfriend can stay locked in the room a little longer. He wonders what scary things are going on in the other room, mentally applauding the room escape staff to create such an elaborate room.

“Ah!” He exclaims, finally finding the small contraption with the key hidden inside. “Almost there, babe!”

“HURRY UP!”

Donghyuk scoffs. His giant baby was so damn impatient. “Alright, alright, I love you, stay sane!” He looks over the scratch paper and turns the locks to the right combination, pumping his fists when he hears the click as the box opens.

“I’m coming!” Donghyuk announced as he inserted the key and turned the handle, before jumping back in shock as a bloody doll with long stringy hair dropped down from the ceiling.

“OH MY GOD ARE WE DONE!” The adrenaline and his boyfriend was enough to make him crack up laughing, the shock making him slightly insane.

“Woah,” he wheezes, “this is some good stuff.” As soon as he looks up, he sees his boyfriend standing calmly in front of him.

“All good,” Junhwe mutters, as if he wasn’t just screaming moments ago.

“Mmhmm,” Donghyuk wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. “Love you, big baby.”

 

19\. With no space left between us

It’s at the point of the night where everyone’s pretty much drunk and aunt Becky isn’t going to create a ruckus at seeing homosexual PDA. Ah, fuck it, even if she was, that couldn’t stop Junhwe from tugging his husband close to him as they slow-danced to the song, the few remaining couples on the dance floor.

“They’re a good match, aren’t they?” Donghyuk says as he tucks his chin on Junhwe’s shoulder, looking over to where Hayi was leaning on Hanbin’s shoulder as they rested at the front table.

“Mmm,” Junhwe agreed as he swayed with his husband, being extra careful not to step on him.

“Do you ever wish we got a wedding like this?”

Junhwe looks down in surprise. “No, I think it was perfect. Why, do you regret eloping?”

“No, it’s just, we never got to do the dumb things like feed each other cake and do fancy dancing.”   
“Hey, hey, we don’t need to hold a wedding to do any of that.” Junhwe steps back so he can pull Donghyuk into a twirl before bringing him close in again. “Should I get cake on the way home? Feed you cake in bed?”

Donghyuk giggles and burrows his head into Junhwe’s chest. “No, I was just thinking that it would have been nice to have memories like this.”

“You don’t remember the crazy shit Bobby pulled?”

Donghyuk laughed. “Well, yes. I guess there’s that.”   
“And my tear-jerking poems?”

“Is a poet supposed to describe his own work like that?”

“I’m sure Yunhyeong has a video of you crying.”   
“Should I tell Hayi what happened to her first cake?” Donghyuk looked up with _that_ smile, the one where even the most dangerous men would pause and listen to.

“…I want a divorce.”

“You can’t, you love me too much.”

Junhwe sighs and rests his chin on Donghyuk’s head. “You’re right, I love you too much.”

“Knew it~”

“Wh- say it back, husband.” Junhwe frowns, tightening his arms around Donghyuk.

“Love you too,” Donghyuk says cutely, snuggling against Junhwe.

 

20\. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

“The AC’s broken, a–ga–in,” Junhwe moans as he slumps over his table.

“There’s a storm, bebe,” Donghyuk rubs his back apologetically, “they can’t come repair it today.”

“I’m dying –“   
  
Donghyuk snorts and doesn’t bother replying. His lover was always too dramatic for his own good.

“How about we open the screen a little so the wind blows in?”

“…There’s rain.” Junhwe sounds like a petulant child, Donghyuk notes with a giggle.

“We’ll cuddle under the blankets,” he replies, holding up his coffee. “I even made you a cup of hot coffee that we can sip.”

With a groan, Junhwe stands up, bringing his book of poems to bed with him. He flips over the covers. “Well? Get in.”

Junhwe really was such a brute sometimes. Donghyuk shakes his head but climbs into bed, immediately molding his body to fit into Junhwe’s.

“See, this is nice too,” Donghyuk says as he tilts his head up, looking closely at how Junhwe focuses on his literature.

“I guess you’re right,” Junhwe huffs, although he bends to kiss Donghyuk on his head.

“I love you,” Donghyuk says, kissing Junhwe’s jaw in response, scrunching his nose up at the feel of stubble rubbing against his lips.

“Love you,” Junhwe replies, tightening his hand around Donghyuk’s shoulder even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter! https://twitter.com/aethelia_ii


End file.
